te espere tanto
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: un pequeño one-shot de N x touko que se me ocurrio así de repente XD pasen y lean,y manden reviews


_**TE ESPERE TANTO**_

_**un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió de repente,es de pokemon! de mi pareja favorita N x touko espero que les guste! ^^**_

* * *

**una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules como el agua paseaba con su adorado snivy por las calles de ciudad **

**Mayólica en ese momento,se encontró con el chico que capturo a su corazón, ese chico no era otro que N**

-oh,no, es N que hago?-se pregunto a ella misma-

**en eso N vio a Touko a si que se dirigió a ella,a primera vista se veía que N era muy diferente a touko,su pelo era **

**verde claro,muy hermoso,al igual que sus ojos verdes**

-Touko,hola,que haces?-le pregunto N-

-nada N,y tu?-pregunto notaria mente nerviosa-

-pues lo mismo que tu,supongo jaja -dijo brindándole una hermosa sonrisa-

-esto...y quieres...pasear junto a mi?-pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada-

-claro-respondió nervioso-

**anduvieron por las calles de mayólica,viendo cada lugar de ella,touko se preguntaba si cuando se declarase ella **

**sería correspondida,y lo mismo ocurría con N estaba paseando con la chica de sus sueños,y la verdad es que **

**quería tener algo mas aparte de amistad**

-um...esto,touko,quieres ir al río?-pregunto N-

-si tu quieres-le respondió esta-

**los dos se dirigieron al río,en ese momento...**

-oh,mira,es muy lindo-dijo acariciando a un pequeño zorua-

-si,es muy lindo-dijo,pero en realidad iba a decir:no mas que tu,pero se callo-

-pobrecito,de seguro esta abandonado-dijo con algo de tristeza en la voz-

-si quieres,podríamos quedarnos lo-dijo sonriendo-

-arias eso por mi?-pregunto alegremente-

-por ti soy capaz de luchar contra el mismo demonio-dijo su pensamiento-

-q-que dijiste?-pregunto sonrojada,con su corazón a mil por hora-

-esto,yo...es que..digamos que pensé en voz alta-dijo,sabiendo,que metió la pata hasta el fondo-

-ha bueno,la verdad,me echo muy feliz-dijo sonriendo le-

-de acuerdo-dijo alegre,y a la vez nervioso-

-genial pequeño zorua,desde hoy estarás con nosotros-le dijo al pequeño zorua sonriendo-

**en eso N pensó,que se veía hermosa con esa sonrisa de marfil,y esa voz tan angelical,sería capaz de**

**declararse?la verdad,no lo sabía**

-N!mira,mira vamos a la noria,si?-exclamo entusiasmada-

-claro,claro- respondió N-

**cuando estuvieron en la noria,esta se atasco**

-oh,no,y encima en lo mas alto-dijo una asustada touko

-no te preocupes,pronto lo arreglaran,seguro-dijo intentando calmarla-

-eso espero-dijo preocupada-

**en eso N pensó:y si se declaraba ahora?no estaría mal,así que,empezó su plan**

-esto,touko -dijo nervioso-

-dime -dijo esta,prestando atención a sus palabras-

-yo...quería decirte que...tu...-dijo empezando a acercarse a ella-

-s-si?-pregunto nerviosa,parecía que su corazón le fuese a salir del pecho-

-me...me gustas!-dijo,y en eso la beso-

**touko no se lo podía creer,minutos antes se le había declarado,y en cuestión de segundo la estaba besando,creía **

**que todo era un sueño,pero,si era así no quería despertar**

-dime,quieres?-pregunto N al separarse-

-yo...yo,claro que quiero N- dijo y le beso,esta vez ella a el-

**N y touko estaban de lo mas felices,su amor era correspondido,en eso la noria volvió a funcionar,cuando bajaron**

-sabes?parecen nuestros hijos-dijo N refiriéndose a zorua y snivy a lo que touko se sonrojo-

-si,es verdad-dijo soltando una pequeña risa-

**en eso N y touko se sonrieron,y volvieron a fundirse en un cálido beso**

-después de todo,la noria es la atracción del amor-dijo N-

-y eso?-pregunto touko a su ahora novio-

-por que gracias a ella,te tengo a mi lado,y tengo algo mas que una simple amistad,tengo tu corazón-dijo N cogiendo a la chica

de la cintura,así atrayéndola a su cuerpo-

**touko solo puedo sonreír,N decía tantas cosas hermosas,en eso,touko le dijo:**

-creo,que tienes razón-dijo al fin ya,besando a N,rodeando el cuello de este,con sus brazos-

**después de todo su amor fue correspondido,estaban mas felices que nunca,estaban con la persona que **

**amaban,y sabían que ni el tiempo y espacio los separaría,en eso los dos dijeron:**

-te espere tanto-

* * *

_**bueno,que les pareció este pequeño one-shot?ya se,malo,horrible,desastroso XD pero que le voy a hacer?jajaja**_

_**manden reviews,soyonara matta ne!**_


End file.
